


don't tie me, tie me up

by CompanionLight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Top Byun Baekhyun, a kinktober piece gone... awry, a little bit of praise, hints of domesticity, i think, it was supposed to be a drabble, read the notes, self-indulgent fic, slight D/s, there's some tender moments too, these are very important tags, uhh chanyeol being a tease then baekhyun paying it back twicefold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionLight/pseuds/CompanionLight
Summary: Chanyeol feels something wrapping around his wrists and when he looks up at them, he sees Baekhyun’s tie binding them together, the cloth wrinkled with how firmly it’s secured.It sucks the breath out of Chanyeol. He pulls his arms down, “This—”is what you’re playing at, huh?is what he wants to ask, but Baekhyun interrupts by forcing his arms up again, pressing his wrists down onto the bed, unyielding.“Stay,” Baekhyun snaps. Chanyeol’s teeth clack shut.In which Baekhyun devours Chanyeol. Who can blame him when Chanyeol was asking for it, though?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	don't tie me, tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> _I won't bite you if you let me be  
>  I bring out my teeth when you get on my nerves  
> Don't try to tame me anymore_
> 
> _The one and only rule in the gray jungle  
>  That only irritates me more  
> I'm gonna snap, let's growl_  
> —Tiger Inside, SuperM

Chanyeol’s breath gets knocked out of his chest as he lands with a thump on the bed. The image Baekhyun creates standing by its edge sends electricity rushing south through Chanyeol, unsure whether the nerves sparking in his body is excitement or fear towards the menacingly broad shoulders and hooded face.

“Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun says it slowly, laces each syllable with a barb, and it reignites an instinct in Chanyeol, to tease, to run, to _play_. Whether it was excitement or fear, all he knows is that he’s absolutely aroused. The mattress dips where Baekhyun digs his knee into it; Chanyeol starts backing away to the headboard in response, ready to be as bad and difficult as possible for his lover.

He jolts, however, when a hand shoots to his ankle, slim fingers clamping around it like a cuff. The sight makes him swallow—just a little bit and it would have encased the circumference of his ankle. But the grip is firm; he can’t yank his foot away. Baekhyun raises a brow, eyes promising consequences as Chanyeol looks up at them. He can see displeasure swimming in them, at his attempt to escape. Heart rate rocketing, Chanyeol feels a bit like prey caught under a tiger’s claw.

“You think you can just get away with this, don’t you?” Baekhyun speaks, crawling now, spreading Chanyeol’s legs and looming precariously. When his hand slips up his shoulder, he puts his whole weight on it, shoving Chanyeol flat with a grunt as he hovers. Baekhyun's head drops down, hand sinking on the bed above Chanyeol's opposite shoulder, breath touching ear, growling into it, “Think you can be a _brat_ the entire day and not expect a punishment, mm?” Chanyeol shivers as much as he is allowed, caged as he is.

He lets out an involuntary chortle, the day’s events playing like a reel in his head. 

  
  


At dawn, Chanyeol had awakened to Baekhyun’s morning wood poking his ass, and he had wiggled against it until the man stirred with small, murmured whimpers leaving his lips. Baekhyun’s raspy, sleep-laden voice had jumbled out a “Chanyeol?” before the man in question abruptly stood up and left for the bathroom, leaving a cold spot and a hard cock for his lover to deal with. Worse was that he had hogged the bathroom to himself, knowing full well that Baekhyun loved taking showers together.

He cooked breakfast briskly while Baekhyun was in the bath, setting a portion aside to eat right then and another two portions packed for lunch at work for the both of them. Arms snaked around his waist from behind, the strong smell of shampoo invading his nose as Baekhyun draped himself all over him. Chanyeol nuzzled back, rousing a duet of giggles from the couple. He was absolutely basking in the affection and he could tell Baekhyun was too. The aura of comfort hadn’t faded even as Baekhyun asked, “Why the rush to shower, Yeol?”

It was an obvious prod, framed innocently but meant provocatively, but Chanyeol just laughed, turning around in the embrace and resting his arms over his lover’s shoulders. “No reason,” he said. Before Baekhyun could react or say anything else, he pulled him in for a kiss, lips falling into a rhythm together, hips subtly grinding as a slow, languid make-out session broke out against the kitchen counter. They could feel each other growing stiff through their slacks, Baekhyun’s hands on his hips pulling him in impossibly close. Chanyeol had smiled into the kiss, shattering the sensual atmosphere then pulling away completely.

“We have to leave soon,” he said teasingly, then he spun around to grab the breakfast he had set aside and shoved it forward faster than Baekhyun could even process. Afterwards, he snatched his packed portion and pecked his lover on the lips one last time before hightailing it out the door with his bag and keys. “See you later, babe!” he exclaimed, closing the door to Baekhyun’s dumbfounded face, giggling sporadically all the way to work.

  
  


In the afternoon, he had shot Baekhyun a text: a picture of his dick which he took haphazardly in the company’s bathroom. Baekhyun had seen it almost instantly, three dots appearing at the bottom of the screen then disappearing. Chanyeol chuckled; Baekhyun must have been startled. A new message finally came in after a short wait.

**_baby put your dick back in your pants, i’m working_ **

Chanyeol grinned at the message. He knew he would be busy at this hour, hence why it was precisely the perfect time to bother him.

**_no_ **

**_want your big cock baek_ **

The reply took a while to arrive.

**_i’m in a meeting yeol_ **

**_i’m not supposed to be texting you_ **

Chanyeol’s shoulders shook from the force of his cackles. He could _feel_ Baekhyun’s frustration through the screen. Wiping away a stray tear, he decided to hammer the final nail into the coffin with his next texts.

**_hm fine_ **

**_i’ll just get it off with someone else then :p_ **

**_or //something// else_ **

And Chanyeol waited patiently for a response, eyes stuck on the screen staring at the words he had sent. When the status finally changed to _read_ , the replies crashed in all at once like a wave.

**_park chanyeol_ **

**_don’t you fucking dare_ **

**_chanyeol_ **

**_whatever you’re doing right now stop it_ **

****

The barrage of texts had Chanyeol nearly falling off his chair, and his phone continued to vibrate with messages even after he had exited the app and locked the phone. Sehun, whose desk was beside him, side-eyed him in full judgement.

“What are you doing,” he deadpanned. Chanyeol cleared his throat, straightening in his seat and smoothing the creases in his shirt. He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially; he at least had the decency to not let the whole floor overhear. “I sent Baek a picture of my dick while he was in a meeting. Might have implied I would jerk off with someone else.”

Sehun’s face pinched. “Dude.” He pushed Chanyeol lightly. “It’s like you’re asking to be railed.”

An immediate reply, “As if that’s not what I’m aiming for,” then a just as immediate groan.

“Why did I even ask,” Sehun lamented, returning his attention to his monitor.

“Because you’re my best friend,” Chanyeol instantly shot back, but then he froze, an idea sprouting spontaneously. He picked up his phone, opening the camera app and switching to the front cam.

He put up a peace sign, “Hey, Sehun. Look here,” then snapped the picture the moment Sehun turned, a blur adorning the final outcome.

It was perfect.

He looked up to see Sehun’s most disappointed rendition of the Unimpressed Face, set eyebrows and lips emanating judgement in waves. He shook his head, hands up in surrender. “I don’t even want to know. Just make sure your husband doesn’t throttle me, yeah?”

“Oh, Sehun,” Chanyeol cooed. “Both Baek and I know how head over heels you are for Jongin, you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Sehun blushed. “Hyung. Shut up.”

  
  


After clocking out from work, Chanyeol sent Baekhyun his picture with Sehun, captioned **_sehun has a big cock_** , because that was just fact. Baekhyun would understand the implication to be a joke anyway since, well, Jongin, but Chanyeol knew it would rile him up regardless. That Chanyeol so much as even suggested it in the first place was enough to raise Baekhyun’s hackles.

He didn’t wait for a reply, pocketing his phone as he started his commute. There was an undercurrent of anticipation building in him, making his feet jittery in the bus the closer he got home. Baekhyun gets off work later than him so he had time to change and prepare dinner, but that didn’t subtract from the mounting arousal in his gut. Baekhyun’s irritation had marinated the whole day from the moment they woke up; Chanyeol was excited to see how it would come to a head.

His keys jingled into the lock, door opening to their shared apartment bare of any living being. Chanyeol was suddenly reminded about how they’d both thought about taking care of a pet dog or two, but that was an issue for another time. He took off his tie in the dressing room, thinking about what he would wear and whether or not he would make it easy for Baekhyun to strip him naked later on. He thought about his own horniness and— yeah, he just wanted to get fucked already, so he picked an oversized pastel sweater with mid-thigh shorts.

He was in the middle of washing the gel out of his hair when his phone vibrated with a message from Baekhyun.

**_you better be there when i get home_ **

The single line was enough to get fire tearing through his veins. Quickly, he finished washing his hair, water splashing everywhere as he shook his head and let his bangs fall over his forehead. He had also shucked his shorts and spent a brief while stretching himself open, going up to three fingers scissoring himself while avoiding his prostate. He didn't want to come nor spend too much time in the bathroom because he actually planned to finish cooking dinner before Baekhyun got home, which shouldn't take long since he'd sent that message.

Time couldn't pass by any faster. Chanyeol had breezed through a recipe he'd done many times before, feet tapping all the while. He kept checking the time and glancing at the door, couldn't help feeling restless as anticipation hung heavy in the air, weighing down on him but at the same time making him feel as light as the butterflies in his stomach. 

He had just put down one of the last few dishes on the dining table when the _click_ of the door unlocking introduced the arrival of his husband, and Chanyeol had to suppress a flinch as a layer of tension snapped within him. 

Their eyes locked and, ignoring the little jump his dick did at the fiery look in Baekhyun's eyes and the hard line of his jaw, Chanyeol beamed at him, trying hard not to look as shaky as he felt. 

"You're back. Sit down for a moment and let me—"

Baekhyun had advanced through every word, however, not even letting Chanyeol finish his sentence before he was gripping his sweater and backing him up on the table, rattling its contents, attacking the taller's lips with his own.

Another thread of tension was cut, Chanyeol gripping onto the edge of the table with his life. His moans grew louder as Baekhyun grabbed the hair at the back of his neck, displaying absolute command angling Chanyeol's head and licking into his mouth. 

Chanyeol's knees shook, losing strength as the kiss sapped at him. Baekhyun had taken advantage of the opening, slotting his leg in between Chanyeol's thighs and grinding his crotch into his hip. 

He let out a gasp when they'd parted for air, spit-slicked lips conversing in heavy pants. He only had time to flash a grin before Baekhyun had dragged him to the bedroom. 

  
  


Untimely reminded about it, Chanyeol realizes they had left an actual feast in the kitchen. The nips at his ear shoot tiny zaps of pleasure down his body. It makes him squirm, his cock throb, his ass clench. He is so, so ready to submit, already trapped underneath Baekhyun, but he can't give in so easily, can't give in without a last hurrah. Boldly, he shakes the other man away, grin stretching his face upon seeing the affronted look in Baekhyun's.

“Dinner’s ready right outside, Baek,” he says, expression coy. “Don’t you think we should eat first?”

And Baekhyun, he just _scoffs_. Chanyeol thinks he's about to go crazy, because that _has_ to be the hottest scoff Chanyeol has ever heard in his lifetime.

“Dinner’s ready _right here_ , baby.” Baekhyun leans over again, this time licking into his ear, making Chanyeol jump. “I think I deserve this, yeah? I decide what _I_ want to eat. You’ve been such a bad boy, Yeollie.”

He bites into the lobe, Chanyeol whimpering at the pain and at the words, zipping straight to his cock. And yet, Baekhyun’s still not done. “You don’t know how much you’ve irritated me so, baby.”

In one quick movement, Baekhyun yanks off his tie, roughness making Chanyeol swallow and filling his pulsing length with even more blood. Faster than his brain could process, both Chanyeol’s wrists end up in Baekhyun’s grip, pinned above his head. Chanyeol feels something wrapping around his wrists and when he looks up at them, he sees Baekhyun’s tie binding them together, the cloth wrinkled with how firmly it’s secured.

It sucks the breath out of Chanyeol. He pulls his arms down, “This—” _is what you’re playing at, huh?_ is what he wants to ask, but Baekhyun interrupts by forcing his arms up again, pressing his wrists down onto the bed, unyielding. 

“ _Stay_ ,” Baekhyun snaps. Chanyeol’s teeth clack shut. His elbows lock into place reflexively, responding to Baekhyun’s order.

Baekhyun is _seriously_ driving him crazy. This is the fucking payoff to a day’s worth of teasing. He feels a giggle bubble up in his chest at this, but it instead manifests in a shudder as Baekhyun, still pinning his wrists, crouches down to kiss him tenderly then keeps their noses touching as his eyes bore into Chanyeol’s.

Wordless, Baekhyun grinds his crotch down into Chanyeol’s, squeezing a deep, guttural moan out of him, his breath fanning straight into Baekhyun’s face. A pair of lips plunge into Chanyeol’s neck, sucking marks low into it as the grinding continues and he can feel the both of them reaching full hardness.

Baekhyun removes his hand from Chanyeol’s wrists, and this time, they stay there. Both now free, Baekhyun’s slim, lithe hands sneak below Chanyeol’s sweater and travel up his torso, caressing the soft skin of his stomach, framing the width of his thin waist, copping a feel of his pecs and then eventually pinching his nipples. Chanyeol arches up at the action, his hands clenching the bedsheets above him, being anchored only by this. 

But as much as Chanyeol could get lost in the pleasure of this foreplay, he’s getting— impatient. Baekhyun isn’t the only one who had to wait this whole time to get what he wants.

“B-Baek— _Baek_ ,” Chanyeol nearly pleads, breath hitching as the other man’s hands slip down his back to squeeze his ass. Chanyeol’s toes stretch and curl and his dick throbs, but he pushes the shuddery moan down to nudge at Baekhyun, whose lips have not stopped kissing and biting at his neck, his loose sweater also giving access to his shoulders and collarbones.

"For someone so— _uh_ —so impatient, you- you still have so many clothes o- _on_ ," Chanyeol whines with great effort, Baekhyun choosing this exact moment to attack Chanyeol's most sensitive spots. It’s an endless stream of moans coming out from Chanyeol’s mouth by that point. His husband knew every single weak spot he has, every patch of skin to prod to get a reaction out of him, and he’s putting the knowledge to an unfairly good use now, the stimulation almost too much for Chanyeol. Then, he sucks at _that_ spot, and Chanyeol absolutely cannot help bucking his hips, impossibly hard dick being squished between his and Baekhyun's bodies while strong hands continue kneading at his ass. He feels Baekhyun laugh against the skin of his neck.

"Maybe I am," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol doesn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opens them again when he feels Baekhyun pull away, vision hazy, "but tell me, Chanyeol, right now," his hands leave his ass, Chanyeol already missing the sensation, "between the two of us, who exactly is more impatient?"

And Baekhyun swoops in to palm his dick through his shorts, _hard_ , making Chanyeol shout, tied hands digging into the sheets. Although he can't see, Chanyeol can _feel_ the pre-cum soaking through his shorts and god, if Baekhyun doesn't fuck him _right now_ —

"Relax, baby," Baekhyun cradles his face, thumbs swiping away the few tears that had escaped Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol blinks then nods into the hands, taking a deep breath to calm down from his high. Even though Chanyeol still feels like a huge ball of want, he's grateful for the reprieve. He doesn't really want to come so soon.

Baekhyun knocks his forehead against Chanyeol's. They look into each other's eyes. "You okay?" 

And Chanyeol's heart swells, to have Baekhyun care for him like this, to be so- _loved_ like this, but the desire is still there, is still strong, and though this could fill his heart to bursting, could satisfy him any other day, there's really only one thing he wants right then.

"Mm, Baekhyun." He leans up to kiss him despite the difficult position. Landing back, he says, "Please, just fuck me."

There's a moment of silence before Chanyeol sees the change in Baekhyun's eyes, sees the warmth turn into heat, and Chanyeol is suddenly reminded of how he'd played a dangerous game with Baekhyun's nerves the whole day.

Baekhyun heaves himself up onto his knees, tent in his slacks on full display. Chanyeol is distracted by the sight, failing to notice the hand grabbing under his thigh. In a maneuver that Chanyeol later swears is impossible and would continue to be puzzled about for the foreseeable future, the tall man is overturned, landing chest first on the bed, dizzy at having his sight swirl from Baekhyun's clothed crotch to the fucking headboard.

"What the _fuck_." The profanity slips out, he hadn't meant it to, but his husband just manhandled him. He doesn't know what to think next when the first thought that comes to mind is _why doesn't he do this more often_. 

Thankfully, he doesn't have to, because Baekhyun snatches away all rational thought when he pulls down his shorts. Chanyeol's legs lift without much prompting to help get them all the way off, and he kinda hates not being able to see Baekhyun's reaction to him not wearing underwear beneath. 

A light thump sounds on the floor, followed by an, "Ass up, baby," and Chanyeol rises to his knees first then his elbows, hands clutched together like in prayer, wanting the vantage to be able to crane his head back and _see_ Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's presence blankets over him, chest glued to back, hips pressed into ass, and Chanyeol only has to turn his head a little to feel Baekhyun's breath on his face. Baekhyun's lips kiss where they could reach, peppering from the dip in his spine outwards to his shoulders then back, meanwhile his hands find purchase on his waist, squeezing, massaging.

Chanyeol's dick ruts into nothing, making him cry out at the lack of friction. "Shh shh," Baekhyun coos against his back, hands snaking down from his hips to his front, leaving goosebumps burning Chanyeol's skin in their wake.

"You must want to be touched, huh?" Baekhyun presses the words into the center of his back, Chanyeol whimpering in return. Baekhyun's fingertips make feather-light contact with his cock, and just as Chanyeol tries to thrust, anticipating the touch, Baekhyun denies him of it, stealing his hands away and gripping roughly at the insides of his thighs instead. 

" _Baekhyun_!" Chanyeol lurches forward, cock twitching and crying out pre-cum at a touch that never came. Baekhyun tuts at him.

"Oh, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol does a full-body twitch at his name. He can imagine Baekhyun's face as he says it.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done today." He can imagine the hardness in Baekhyun's gaze burning through his back, replacing entirely the softness that so usually occupies his face. 

"Waking up with a hard-on was on me, that was all on me, but…" Baekhyun lowers Chanyeol's hips by pushing at his inner thighs with his hands, pulling his knees wider, the stretch rippling through Chanyeol's hamstrings like a soundwave, reaching his hole which winks tremblingly in response. 

" _Locking_ the bathroom door?" Baekhyun's hands claw towards his ass. " _Blue-balling_ me at breakfast?" A thumb presses down on his perineum. Chanyeol can't help the " _Ah_!" that escapes his lips. "Bothering me at work? Having fun _without_ me?" Baekhyun digs both thumbs into asscheeks and stretches them wide apart. Chanyeol's head hangs, elbows shaking with the effort of keeping himself up.

He gurgles out a sharp cry when a hand buries into his hair and yanks his head up. "Listen, Chanyeol." He feels Baekhyun's breath on his ear again. He suckles up his drool and sniffs; nods at Baekhyun's words because he doesn't trust his mouth to function normally.

Baekhyun speaks straight into his ear, "That is all. On. You." 

Chanyeol, even without looking, can imagine the sweltering heat in his husband's gaze, can feel the sheer annoyance radiating off him in waves, because Byun Baekhyun can pretend to be angry all he wants and still be cute, but when the irritation is genuine, it's like a switch flipping. 

And Chanyeol has been building that irritation since the morning.

Baekhyun lets go of his hair. Chanyeol's head crashes into the bedsheets as Baekhyun's hands find their way back to his ass, stretching the cheeks apart. Both thumbs prod into the entrance and Baekhyun growls upon feeling the wetness lining the rim.

"You've fingered yourself, haven't you?" 

The answer was obvious but Chanyeol nods anyway, which prompts another snarl from Baekhyun. 

"I'd eat you out," Baekhyun starts, making Chanyeol whine, "but I feel like that's what you'd want." 

He stands and gets off the bed, taking away all the pleasurable sensations with him. Chanyeol whines higher and louder at the loss of heat.

"You probably left the lube in the bathroom, didn't you?"

Chanyeol struggles to lift his head to look at Baekhyun with pleading eyes. "But I already—"

"The lube. Bathroom?" Baekhyun cuts sharply, and Chanyeol can only nod.

His head falls onto the bed again, beside his bound arms. He's tired from the position, ready to collapse on the bed, but he can still feel Baekhyun's eyes roving on his form. He imagines he looks debauched, knees drooping from holding his ass up, hands bound, sweater riding up his curved back, chest pressing into bed, face looking utterly fucked, naked thighs tensed up, hole glistening wet if you looked hard enough. 

He's presenting, for all intents and purposes. There's no clearer way of telling Baekhyun " _fuck me_ " than this, so despite the growing numbness in his knees, he juts his butt out more, arches deeper, fully aware that Baekhyun has not stopped looking.

A shuffling sound like feet moving reaches his ears, and for a moment, he thinks he's won him over, has cracked Baekhyun's resolve, but Baekhyun speaks before the excitement could even pool in his belly.

"Stay in that position until I get back."

Chanyeol whimpers. "Baekhyun?"

"I won't make you wait long, baby." The tenderness in his voice makes a quick return, and it unclogs the breath stuck in his throat, relief coursing through Chanyeol, but it hitches again when Baekhyun says next, "But I have one rule for you, Yeol. Don't touch yourself."

And he leaves, just like that.

Perhaps it was the sensitivity dramatizing everything, but Chanyeol feels his legs tremble more violently, his cock jump harder, his hole clench and unclench in an increasing frequency with every passing second that Baekhyun's gone. 

God, this must be Baekhyun's way of paying the day's favor back.

Time passes as if he were planking, each second multiplying a hundred-fold. His body is so heated, fire coursing through his veins as if he were working out—he's worked up, definitely, but the air enveloping him is too cold without another body to join him. The difference in temperature is _torturous_.

His cock hanging unstimulated without the allowance to touch is the greatest test he's ever been made to go through. He bites down on Baekhyun's tie; it simultaneously grounds him and prevents him from even attempting to touch.

It's hard when there's nothing but his own sensations to focus on. The bead of pre-cum that oozes out of his tip feels fifty-times more amplified, creating unnecessary stimulation for his cock and making him grit his teeth harder on the tie. The sweater he's wearing is getting too scratchy for his liking, the way it's pressing on his nipples aggravating him. His hole, most importantly, feels too agonizingly empty, clenching down on nothing.

He's not sure how long he endures through that, all he knows is that hearing Baekhyun step out of the bathroom makes him release the tie with a pant, the cloth partially soaked through with saliva. 

He turns his head sideways to see Baekhyun smirking at him as he walks, light-brown hair washed down and pristine-white shirt hanging off his broad shoulders, showing off his smooth belly. The sight makes him groan, especially when his hands come down to unbuckle his belt on the way, the  _ thump-clink _ as it lands on the floor reverberating through Chanyeol's body. The pants and socks follow next, then Baekhyun's crawling back on the bed with just his dress shirt and the bottle of lube in his hand. 

Baekhyun spends no time draping himself all over Chanyeol again, free hand finding itself running through Chanyeol's hair and lips peppering kisses on his shoulders as he settles himself between long legs. "You're so good, Yeol," he praises in between kisses, making Chanyeol blush to his shoulders. "So good."

"Ngh, Baekhyun." He drains the redness down to wiggle his ass against Baekhyun's clearly still hard cock. The beg is on the tip of Chanyeol's tongue. "Please,  _ please _ ."

Baekhyun presses a last long kiss down Chanyeol's back before he breaks away.

"My good boy… who still needs a lesson in patience, I see." 

Chanyeol squashes the urge to protest. Baekhyun wouldn't have given him enough time anyway, the cap of the lube popping open as Chanyeol's knees are jostled wider. 

Two fingers slide in easily from the start. Chanyeol's eyes flutter with the scissoring motion. He can take more.  _ He can take more. _

"I can—"

But Chanyeol's lips solder shut as Baekhyun squeezes in a third finger—three slender fingers burrowing inside his wet heat. The burn of the stretch now becomes apparent to Chanyeol, whose own thick, bony fingers had taken residence in there with blazing haste. Baekhyun's in contrast are slow like lava, scissoring and pumping in at a crawling pace. The lube coats Chanyeol's insides thoroughly—Baekhyun likes to be detailed and meticulous—yet by some miracle the fingers have not touched his prostate even once.

He buries his head in the sheets, caging a cry in his chest. His body racks with tremors as he tries his hardest to nurse the desire to rock back on those fingers, knowing this was a test; a lesson.

Suddenly the tension jumps out of him in a gasp as Baekhyun's fingers bear down on  _ the spot _ inside him while his thumb digs into his perineum, like an attempt to sandwich his already quivering prostate in twin sensations of force. Electric pulses burst thunderously from the bundle of nerve endings in his prostate to the extremes of his body. Chanyeol's hands can do nothing but contort in their binds while his feet point spastically to the bottom edge of the bed. 

The gasp he let out transitions into shaky mewls as Baekhyun continues to massage the two points in alternating patterns, scissoring then jabbing then scissoring inside, pressing then stroking then pressing outside. His pinky remains static where it rests along the outer rim of Chanyeol's hole, a steady presence, though one that does nothing to ground Chanyeol.

Pleasure and frustration slosh inside him, creating a cocktail of madness that threatens to tear Chanyeol’s senses apart. There’s too much stimulation in his backside, and conversely too little stimulation in front. He can’t rock back, otherwise Baekhyun would delay even more, and he can’t thrust forward, because there’s nothing to thrust into.

Amidst his crisis, Baekhyun’s fingers freeze then pull out part of the way. Chanyeol seizes up— _ is he finally going to fuck me?  _ he thinks—then lets out a sob as the fingers rotate and push back in, this time with the pinky.

Baekhyun goes for short thrusts, precise jabs to the prostate coming in steady beats and thumb finally leaving his perineum alone. Despite that, Chanyeol’s muscles still take flight, jerking and tensing with the rapid trips of pleasure blazing through his body. He could barely register Baekhyun crawling forward, a knee replacing itself outside the 'V' of Chanyeol's legs, to ride his sweater higher, pressing kisses along his back where a hand trails a path upwards. 

He wishes his own hands were free, wishes Baekhyun would remove the spit-soaked tie coiled around his wrists so that he could touch himself. Instead, he has to settle for fisting a hand into the sheets while the other lay limp. He has to rut into an absence of heat, devoid of any compassion for his weeping cock. He has to slam a lid on the pleads threatening to boil over as Baekhyun fucks into him with four fingers, set to target just one, just that one spot inside of him with a primal doggedness.

While the fingers continue to prod and stretch at Chanyeol's abused hole, Baekhyun's wandering hand finds its destination beneath the scratchy sweater, clamping down on Chanyeol's left shoulder and pulling his body along the journey. Chanyeol is so trapped in the sensations that he doesn't notice the migration until the hand leaps out the sweater's collar and grabs at his face. 

A startled noise retreats back into his mouth as Baekhyun sinks his lips into the flesh of Chanyeol's own, breached with a tongue that thrusts in just as mercilessly as the fingers below. He licks and bites, measured enough not to break the plump skin, and Chanyeol kisses back just as heatedly, because if there's one thing he loves, it's kissing Baekhyun. 

It's what grounds Chanyeol, more than anything. He relishes it, eyes falling shut amidst shared pointed breaths. 

He finds himself trembling less, the shaking dying down, heat simmering instead of boiling, and it takes him longer to realize that part of that is because Baekhyun's fingers have finally slipped out. He breaks away from the kiss to open his eyes, tear-lined vision filled with Baekhyun's face smiling up at him. 

"Mm, Baek?" Chanyeol croaks. Without the fingers, Chanyeol feels airy, light, empty. A floating sensation overcomes him, but Baekhyun is quick to sink his body into Chanyeol's, lips returning to lap up the tear streaks on his face, and at the same time, Chanyeol feels the bindings on his wrists unfurl. 

He casts a questioning glance upwards, seeing both Baekhyun's hands—the left clean, and the right wet with lube clutching at the already soppy tie—kneading and rubbing at his wrists, and again, he belatedly realizes that his wrists may have gone a bit numb. 

Baekhyun guides his wrists down to lay at either side of his head, throwing the tie to the side, but not before wiping the excess lube on it. He resumes massaging the wrists at a much more relaxed position, head coming down to nuzzle at his neck, blowing kisses into it, making Chanyeol giggle.

"You are…  _ so good _ for me, Yeol," he speaks, setting off shivers cascading Chanyeol's back. "And that's why you get this reward." He squeezes both wrists, feeling flowing back into them. 

Then he kisses Chanyeol's jaw, apologetic. "I'm sorry for tying it tight." There was a pout in his tone, fond and contrite; after all these years, it never fails to endear Chanyeol so.

"I-It's alright, Baek," he exhales breathily, "but…"

"But?" 

Chanyeol hesitates. The simmering heat is only pleasant for so long before it gets too hot, too punishing. And there's still one thing Chanyeol has been denied of this whole time.

"Can I—" he stumbles on a gulp before powering through, "Can I touch myself?" 

There's no immediate response, save for the hands that have not stopped massaging his wrists. Baekhyun's face doesn't catch in his periphery either, and he squirms, repositioning his knees which have been digging into the same spots on the bed since they pressed into them. This makes Chanyeol rut back into Baekhyun's erection unintentionally, and consequently makes Baekhyun growl and tighten his grip on his wrists.

"Wait. Wait just a bit more—for me, baby." Baekhyun grinds out, breathless, subtly thrusting his cock into the back of Chanyeol's thigh. 

Chanyeol is ready to protest whiningly when Baekhyun relinquishes hold of a wrist and guides Chanyeol's head to look at his face.

"Wait for me, please."

What Chanyeol sees in Baekhyun's eyes isn't a _ This is a punishment for provoking me _ ; far from that. What he sees, instead, in those clear, dilated pupils is an  _ I'll please you, I'll make this wait worth it, so let's come together _ .

It makes Chanyeol's heart pump blood faster. How can he say no to that?

"Okay." He swallows shakily, keeping eyes with Baekhyun's and trying to communicate the enormity of his feelings.  _ I trust you, I love you. _

The moment passes, inexplicably tender and hot. The adrenaline builds up more and more as Baekhyun resettles himself between Chanyeol's legs, ass in full display. Chanyeol's wrists are guided to rest by his knees, Baekhyun's hands pressing them there firmly, and Chanyeol gets the message. He relaxes his hands as he hears Baekhyun reopen the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount by the sound of it. 

Something wet and hot presses against his ass as Baekhyun takes hold of his hips. Time suspends in the wait for Baekhyun to push in, Chanyeol's hands straining to keep still. He feels a sort of relief overcome him as the head pushes through, slowly, but finally the sensation he's been craving for. His hands lay limp beside him.

Then, Chanyeol feels his wrists being picked up, and Baekhyun uses the grip to slam into him. 

Chanyeol arches in a soundless scream, chest lifting off the bed, aided partially by the way Baekhyun is pulling his arms taut. He falls back eventually, cheek smushed into the bed, while Baekhyun's thrusts keep on coming and the filthy squelch of the copious amounts of lube they (Baekhyun) used spilling out plays in Chanyeol's ears. 

Baekhyun gathers Chanyeol's wrists to press onto his lower back, using the hold as a crutch. Baekhyun slams in once and stays, the leverage enabling him to roll and grind his hips into Chanyeol. It pulls a groan out of Chanyeol, who feels no pain, nothing but pleasure due to how thoroughly Baekhyun prepared him. 

Chanyeol senses a presence crouching over him, which makes itself known through the kisses littered on his back. The cloth of Baekhyun's shirt flutters on Chanyeol's skin in time with the shallow thrusts in and out of his hole. 

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Baekhyun chants. Chanyeol wants to respond back, but he finds himself without words, overcome with the sensations. So he resorts to what he  _ can _ do in this situation; he clenches down as hard as he could.

Immediately, Baekhyun's pace stutters, hissing at the action. The grip on Chanyeol's wrists strains—involuntarily, Chanyeol imagines, otherwise Baekhyun wouldn't have loosened the hold in apology. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun lets go and pulls out to turn Chanyeol over onto his back—again, Chanyeol's dick jumps at the strength—and wastes no time burying himself inside, making Chanyeol bare his neck, bending his head back. He wraps his legs around Baekhyun's waist, urging him to fuck into him faster. 

The new angle lets Baekhyun slam into his prostate, and Chanyeol's back arches painfully, the sweet sensations twisting his body this way and that.

Chanyeol's sweater finally gets scratchy to the point of unbearable, so in his daze, he tries to get it off. Baekhyun fortunately does it for him, Chanyeol puffing out an exhale once his head pops free of the sweater. He's quick to surge upwards and push at Baekhyun's shirt as well, pawing it off, and Baekhyun helps by shimmying it off and throwing it to the side.

Fully naked, Baekhyun sweeps down and captures Chanyeol's hands into his own, lacing them together as he presses them down on either side of Chanyeol's head. Baekhyun thrusts in with renewed vigor, head buried in Chanyeol's shoulder, honing in on Chanyeol's prostate in less and less intervals.

Chanyeol's hand clasps tighter in Baekhyun's with every thrust, eyes bursting with light behind his eyelids. He feels the sensations whirling into a point low in his belly, so close to erupting.

He finds something missing and forces himself to open his eyes. "B-Baek,  _ Baekhyun _ ." Baekhyun's head springs to attention, and Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun sees in his teary eyes just how good this all is, how much Chanyeol feels love and feels loved.

"Kiss me, Baek, k-kiss—"

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told twice, instantly claiming Chanyeol's lips, and suddenly, everything feels complete, whole. Tear tracks decorate Chanyeol's cheeks as he circles his arms around Baekhyun's neck, wanting to pull him closer than physically possible. 

Baekhyun's thrusts never stop, but progressively lose their rhythm as the arousal shoots higher. Chanyeol digs his heels into Baekhyun's back and clenches around the girth again, and it makes Baekhyun moan into his mouth. 

They part for air and Chanyeol begs, "Please, please."

Chanyeol doesn't know what he was begging for, but Baekhyun seems to know as his hand journeys downward. Chanyeol's hips buck violently as Baekhyun takes hold of his cock.

"Come on, baby," Baekhyun whispers into his ear. "Yeol, Chanyeol, you can do it, come for me."

And there's no escaping the rush, the exhilaration of coming with Baekhyun's hand on his dick. He clenches, and he must have clenched down hard, because Baekhyun responds with a resounding gasp that marks his own release, coming inside Chanyeol. 

Their muscles pull taut as they both wait for their release to draw out. They slump in a pile as the energy drains at the same time their come does, Baekhyun collapsing in heavy breaths above Chanyeol. He hasn't pulled out, but Chanyeol doesn't mind yet, just as content to bask in the afterglow together. He feels a little bit of come spilling out as he lowers his legs from around Baekhyun's waist. In all honesty, he doesn't want to move yet, partly in fear of spilling the come all over his chest onto the bed. They didn't exactly lay down towels to capture the filth.

Baekhyun starts up a chain of kisses on his chest after a while of catching their breaths, gradually making his way up the dip of his collarbones, his neck, jaw, then his face. He starts from the chin, then the cheeks, then the nose, then the forehead, Chanyeol giggling the whole time. 

Afterwards, they hold each other's gaze, grinning, and enjoin in one last kiss on the lips, in a slow, relaxed rhythm that fills them both with something potently, delightfully warm. 

Baekhyun finally pulls out at the same moment they part, and Chanyeol cringes at the come that oozes out of him. Baekhyun laughs.

"Let me clean you up," he says, leaving with a kiss to his cheek. 

They both lie down, naked but clean, side by side on the bed once everything's over, reveling in the comfortable silence. The floaty quiet allows a stray thought to enter Chanyeol's brain, which makes him bark out a laugh.

"Dinner's ready? Really, Baek?" 

He doesn't need to see Baekhyun's face to know how the embarrassment fills it. "You're the one who said it first."

"I'm not the one who used it in a sexual double meaning."

The reply comes muffled. "Please, shut up." 

Chanyeol chuckles before removing Baekhyun's hands from his face. "It's fine. I liked it."

"Don't joke."

"I'm not." Chanyeol stays his case. "Besides, that's what I worked so hard for this whole day. Who knew you were so strong?"

Baekhyun props himself up on his elbow. "You liked that a lot, huh?" Chanyeol's pretty sure Baekhyun could see his response to that in his face. 

"Why didn't you just ask me to do all this in the first place?"

"You're not a good actor, Baek."

Baekhyun fakes a shot to his chest. "Insulting my capabilities. My own lover. Ugh, my poor feelings." 

Chanyeol punches him on the shoulder lightly. "Exactly my point."

Baekhyun rewards him with his boxy smile before they both settle in a beat of silence once again. Chanyeol is the one to break it.

"So anyway, I actually did work hard on preparing dinner, and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"I'll heat it up for us then."

"You'll burn our unit down."

"Stop insulting me."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

They share a kiss. Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Help me up then?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than it should have been. It started out as a personal kinktober project. I had all 31 days planned and was gonna go for short drabbles. But it's my first time writing explicit smut and subconsciously, I wanted it to be something closer to 'love-making' than just straight out fucking and so... this happened. I was cackling madly when I reached 3k on my document but got concerned fast when I breached 5k. This was extremely difficult for me to write, it being my first time writing smut along with other personal problems. But it's my birthday today so I finished it, yay. Not edited yet so excuse me for any errors.
> 
> Did y'all notice how rushed the latter part of it was? Also, you can pry irritated!Baekhyun being hot and sexy from my dead cold hands. The embarrassment of using Tiger Inside as inspiration isn't hitting me yet which is why I'm posting it before it does. Also, deliberately went for raw sex instead of safe sex with a condom. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are married here and have been in a long relationship, so they know they're both clean. Safe sex is dependent on your partner, and I would advocate for the use of condoms, however I opted differently for this fic coz I wanted to get the primal/animalistic sort of feeling and,, well,,,, this is a self-indulgent fic.
> 
> Anyway, I will come back to edit this. If you think I should add some tags, tell me. Just putting this out here for now coz,,, birthday. Stay safe and healthy. Send love wherever you can. Take care of yourselves.


End file.
